Shards of a Gem
by peppymint
Summary: A series of one-shots based around a single question. What would happen if Kaito found Pandora?
1. Victory

_Welcome to Shards of a Gem_

_I am certain I am not the only one that has ever wondered what _

_would happen if Kaito ever accomplished his goal_

_So here are my thoughts laid out in a series of one-shots_

_For the record, I do not own MK or DC_

_Please don't sue_

**Victory**

A sigh escaped Kaito's lips as he casually dropped his top hat and monocle onto the table before plopping into a nearby chair. The action held none of the thief's usual grace. Clever fingers moved up to massage his forehead, another day, another heist.

It had been more than five years since the young man had taken up his Father's mantle. Although Kaito knew it wasn't true, sometimes he felt that he was no closer to his goal than when he had started. If not for the fact his job involve a) running from the police b) getting shot at or c) both, the magician could have described his nights as routine.

Kaito glowered slightly when he noticed the faint stain on his sleeve. Now how had that happened? That meant he would have to wash his suit. What a pain.

With the ease of long practice, the Kaitou Kid removed his various gadgets from the outfit's many hidden pockets. He was thorough in his work. It would not be good if a flash bomb, or something similar, went off in his washing machine.

The slender figure paused before leaving the room. Blue-violet eyes strayed to the piece of jewelry he had removed along with his thieving equipment. Why not? Kaito dropped the tux and moved to pick up the necklace. A single button opened the small skylight he had built to allow the light from the moon to filter into his lair.

It took the thief a moment to register what he was seeing. The brunette shook his head sharply and looked again. He wasn't hallucinating. The large opal that made up the focal point of the piece was glowing a deep red. "Pandora," the breathed word barely qualified as a whisper.

If not for the presence of his neighbors, the thief would have let out a shout of triumph. Instead, a maniac grin split across his face. A bounce lightened his steps as he moved over to his workbench.

Kaito Kuroba was good at what he did, very good. It was almost as if he had been born with the knowledge. The only difference between one of his forgeries and the real thing was just that. It wasn't real. If the thief did use real materials, well I am sure you can imagine. This was why Kaito intended to acquire the necessary equipment, as soon as possible. For him, that was before the sun rose.

A large part of Kaito was tempted to smash the stone on the spot. Fortunately, the more logical section of his mind intervened. Snake and his erstwhile associates would surely be suspicious of a change in his habits at this point of the game.

The thief didn't feel guilty about what he was about to do. The necklace he was going to return to the owners would look exactly the same. The chain would be 24-caret gold with a perfectly cut opal pendant in the center. A few black diamonds would tastefully frame it.

It would cost him quite a bit, but it would be worth it. Kaito made a mental note to pick up some strong coffee. He would have to go without sleep if he wanted to get the necklace back to Nakamori before the police inspector started to wonder.

Besides, the magician rationalized. Once the switch had served its purpose the value of his reproduction would skyrocket. It wasn't like he went around making authentic jewelry; and the rarer something was, the more it was worth.

_SoaGSoaGSoaG_

_Well, here is the first one_

_Hope you like_


	2. Worry

_Disclaimer: Magic Kaitou and Detective Conan are the_

_property of someone much wealthier than I am_

**Worry**

"Kaito! Get your hands off those cookies," Aoko berated her best friend.

Golden eyes watched with amusement as Kuroba protested his innocence. Hakuba didn't know why the magician bothered. It wasn't as though anyone believed him.

"It was only one," the young man plead his case. He gave the wild-haired girl his best puppy-dog look. Any thoughts Aoko may have had of relenting were washed away by his next words. "I was just making sure they tasted okay."

Aoko's eyes narrowed. "Are you implying I can't cook?"

Oops, Kaito thought frantically trying to find a way out of his predicament. For all his best friend looked innocent, she could be scarier than her Father. "I thought you got them at the market." Inwardly he winced at how easily the lie slid off his tongue. He had gotten way too much practice at that skill over the years.

The young woman didn't look convinced. Aoko held out one hand, regal as any queen. Ayame, her boyfriend of five months passed her the mop.

Hakuba smirked as his rival scrambled backwards. The chase was on. It had surprised many people that the long time friends hadn't gotten together. Honestly, the blond thought it was more a matter of Kuroba caring too much for Aoko than the other way around. As long as his friend was happy, so was the magician, and she was.

The task force had actually started a betting pool about how long it would take Ayame to propose, far from Nakamori's hearing of course. The inspector would go ballistic.

From the detective's point of view, Aoko's beau had two things going for him. One, he wasn't jealous of his girlfriend's male friends. More than one of the young woman's relationships hadn't gotten off the ground because of that. The second was that Ayame didn't allow Kaito to intimidate him.

In this case it was a matter of guts as oppose to rampant stupidity. Not like that idiot who had broke Aoko's heart the summer after graduation. Kaito had not been pleased. The way Hakuba had heard it, the teen had run onto the plane going to Europe. So far as anyone knew, he was still there.

Saguru's good mood faded as he contemplated his former classmate. There was something decidedly off about Kuroba. He couldn't say what it was precisely, or when it had started, but it was there. On the surface, the magician was acting the same way he always had. Still, there was something in his eyes, and the eyes are the windows to the soul.

The detective was uncomfortably reminded of a terminally ill patient. Someone who knows they are dying but can't do anything about it. Had Kuroba finally gotten himself in a fix he couldn't get out of?

Hakuba was jarred from his thoughts when the smaller man ducked behind him. The blond turned to glower at Kaito. He didn't appreciate being used as a human shield. Especially considering the magician was well aware of his suspicions concerning the other's night job.

If Kaito noticed the look, he wasn't affected by it. "Come on Aoko," he whined. "Why don't you pick on Hakuba? He's the one who wore a suit to a picnic."

"Saguru," the young woman stressed Hakuba's first name. "Has been a perfect gentleman, as always." The friendly fight was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey guys!" another one of their former classmates called. "It's time to eat."

The afternoon had been fun, the blond later admitted to himself. Hakuba hadn't even tried to refuse the invitation. He had learned a long time ago he would just end up getting dragged along anyway. The detective stayed to help clean up of course; it was only polite.

That wasn't his only reason however. Saguru worked his way close to the brunette. "Are you in trouble Kuroba?" the tantei didn't bother to beat around the bush.

In truth, Kaito wasn't too surprised the other had noticed. Hakuba had spent years watching him. It would have been creepy, if the magician hadn't been aware of his classmate's motivation.

That didn't stop the thief from giving his hunter a look that clearly conveyed his opinion of the other's mental state. "Now why would I be in trouble?"

Hakuba wasn't willing to let things go so easily. He reached out to grab the magician's arm. "Kuroba."

A carefree grin stretched across Kaito's face. "Trust me Hakuba. I have everything well in hand." The smile did not quite reach his eyes.

_SoaGSoaGSoaGSoaG_

_Sweatdrop, I meant to have this out earlier_

_I really need to make a schedule or something_

_Hope you liked it_

_Now I just need an idea for the new_

_manycasesonetruth challenge_


	3. Endgame

_Neither DC or MK are my property_

_Here we go, the downfall of the BO_

_Things are heating up_

**Endgame**

If anyone had been looking at the right place, they would have seen white teeth flash briefly in the darkness. A sharp smirk passed over Kid's face. Hail, hail, the gangs all here, the thief thought to himself.

It was true. Nakamori and the task force, plus Hakuba were present. All of them were fully armed and looked grimmer than usual. Hattori was speaking to a pair of FBI agents the magician didn't recognize. Kid wasn't surprised to see Kudo, but he was pleased to note the other had regained his proper appearance.

Best of all, the man he had seen conversing with Snake once upon a time was there. Not that the man had a choice in the matter. He had acquired a lovely set of silver bracelets. So had his flunkies. Kid didn't pay them any mind, they weren't important.

Snake hadn't been captured yet but the police were closing in. The thief could wait. He had been waiting for years. After all, as dangerous as the assassin was, he was only the hired help. Someone else had given the orders.

The officers were about to move out with their prisoners. Kaito closed his eyes and took a deep breath; it was now or never. The phantom thief stepped out into the light. He was seen almost immediately.

"Kid?!" Nakamori looked confused. "What are you doing here?" The inspector didn't move from his position though. He had more important prey this night than a non-violent thief.

The white-clad figure flashed him a grin_. "I just came to give someone a proper going away." _He turned his attention to the man responsible for his Father's death and held the necklace he had stolen months ago up to the moonlight. _"Recognize this?" _he asked. His suit was bathed red by Pandora's glow.

His minions didn't, but by the look on their boss's face it was obvious he did. The man's hands twitched. It was so close, and yet he couldn't touch it. He nodded once, sharply.

Kid's grin turned nasty. _"Good," _his voice was easily heard by the entire group. "_Then I'm sure you will absorb the full meaning of this." _The thief placed the gemstone against a nearby wall and swung a hammer at it with every ounce of strength in his body. Pandora shattered, tiny shards flying every which way.

Snake's boss went purple with rage. "You fool!" he roared. For a moment the man forgot where he was. "Do you have any idea of what that was worth?"

_"I know what it wasn't worth," _the Kaitou Kid shot back. _"A single human life is worth more than all the gems I've ever stolen combined." _His voice turned cold, _"especially one so dear to me."_

A terrible realization crossed the man's face. "You," his eyes gleamed with hatred. "You did this."

_"You did it to yourselves," _the magician thief corrected. _"I merely helped things along a path of my choosing." _

"You are just like your Father!"

The young man drew himself up, ignoring the officer's stares as they processed the criminal's words. _"I will take that as a compliment."_

"Damn you K . . ." The man's voice trailed off, his eyes growing unfocused. A hand reached up to pull a small dart from his neck before looking back at the thief. He fell to his knees.

Kid just watched; his face was like stone. _"You truly think me a fool, don't you? You know my name, you know my face, but it doesn't matter," _he continued. "_Because by the time you awaken, I will be gone, and no one will ever find me. Not unless I wish it."_

As the thief turned his attention to another figure, his stance grew uncertain. _"Inspector Nakamori," _the young man's voice wavered, allowing the officers a glimpse of the real person behind the Kaitou Kid's impenetrable smile. _"I'm sorry, _he finally murmured. _"So sorry."_

Smoke rose around the slender figure without warning. When it cleared, the phantom thief was gone. Ginzo stared at the empty space, his brow furrowing. "Sorry," he repeated. "For what?" The inspector didn't notice another person slip away. Someone else did though, two someones actually.

Hakuba ran down the deserted street deep in thought. Where would he go? Not his home, or his Mother's. The detective was certain his prey had already said his good-byes. An almost forgotten conversation rose to the forefront of his mind. The one thing Aoko had been grateful to the Kaitou Kid for, and why. Saguru changed his course.

A motorcycle roared up beside the blond. Kudo just a bit behind on a full sized skateboard the professor had made for him at his request. The Osaken held out a spare helmet. "Need a ride?" Hakuba nodded and jumped on.

"Where are we going?" Shinichi asked. The wind ruffled his bangs.

"The clock tower," golden eyes grew distant. "If my suspicions are correct, that is where he will go."

The trio broke a number of traffic laws on their way trip across town, but they made good time. A single figure was standing in front of their destination. Kudo inhaled sharply. He had suspected for a while that Kid was young. But this man wasn't any older than them.

Hakuba struggled to get his helmet off as he approached. "Kuroba," he called. "Kuroba wait."

Kaito turned. For once his thoughts shown in the gemlike orbs, the pair's eyes locked, and a moment of understanding passed between them. "I'm sorry," he mouthed. Then the magician was gone.

Saguru looked helplessly at the spot his rival, no his friend, had been a moment before. "Kaito," he whispered.

_SoaGSoaGSoaGSoaG_

_Yes, Kaito is now on the run_

_Sniff, I feel a little bad for doing this_

_If I promise not to hurt our little kaitou too badly will you refrain from killing me?_

_I'll try to have the next one up soonish_

_It's in Nakamori's pov_


	4. Regret

_Disclaimer: Magic Kaitou does not belong to me_

**Regret**

Nakamori approached the familiar house with a heavy heart. The leader of the men he had arrested had started raving the moment he awakened. Not all of it was understandable, but one name had come through clear enough. Kaito Kuroba.

No one had argued with the inspector when he said he was going alone. They all knew Kid wouldn't be there. As Ginzo walked up the steps he desperately hoped this was some sort of sick joke. He had watched Kaito grow up. The magician was like the son he didn't have.

Nakamori's hopes were shattered when he reached the front door; it was open. The door swung open on silent hinges and the officer walked into the house. It was empty, not in the physical sense, though several photos had been taken. It lacked the happy, lived in quality many people had remarked upon in the past.

Dark eyes narrowed at the sight of a stack of notebooks sitting in the middle of the floor in front of him. They were out of place. A note had been tucked under the top one. It was habit, more then anything else, which prompted Nakamori to put on his gloves before touching the paper.

He unfolded the note carefully. _Nakamori-keibu, _the message formally began. _By this time you are no doubt aware that I am the Kaitou Kid. I am not going to give excuses for my actions. However, I believe I owe you an explanation if nothing else. These are my journals. I leave them in your hands. _It was signed Kaito Kuroba. _P.S. _the letter continued. _Tell Aoko, I don't know. Think of something funny and tell her I said it._

For a long moment, the inspector just stood there, staring down at the paper in his hand. Then, slowly, he picked up the first notebook and began to read. Ginzo's knuckles had turned white from the force of his grip before he was halfway through.

Kaito had poured his heart and soul out in these books. It spoke of his Father's murder, the choice of a boy not sixteen years of age to see justice done. The thief was meticulous in recording his heists, and his encounters, both with Snake and others.

The officer noticed a few pages had been torn out. Nakamori wondered about that. With everything the magician had said, what could he possibly be hiding? Kudo would be privately grateful when he got a look at the journals.

It was all starting to sink in. The inspector had never been pleased about people taking potshots at his thief, but now. Kaito could have been killed. Nakamori ran over every incident he was aware of in his mind. He had once spent hours searching the river for Kid's body.

Nakamori moaned, burying his face in his hands. Why hadn't the magician asked for help? Kaito was alive, but that didn't change the fact he was gone.

_SoaGSoaGSoaGSoaG_

_Does anyone like this?_

_The reviews have been pretty skimpy_

_Please comment, make me happy_


	5. Sacrifice

_Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_I guess whining does help_

_A big thank-you to everyone who reviewed_

**Sacrifice**

A stranger looked back at Kaito from the small, compact mirror. His reflection didn't even look Japanese. Sadly, this was something he had become accustomed to over the past month.

Getting out of Japan had been easy for someone of his skills. The magician thief was not taking any chances though. He had gone through half a dozen countries and twice the number of passports since then.

The young man had treated the trip like a vacation in an attempt not to think about what had prompted his flight. All his stops had been major throughways. Kaito had traveled by plane, bus, train, and ship.

Paying a visit to the Louvre in Paris had been fun and the view from the Eiffel Tower was amazing. Kaito had also taken the tour to see the crown jewels in England. He hadn't stayed in the isles long. Especially since the retired thief had succumbed to temptation and sent his favorite blond detective an evaluation of the collections security system. If Kid had wanted to get in, it wouldn't have stopped him.

Blue eyes burned behind the dark contacts as the magician thought of home, but he refused to let the tears fall. Kaito maintained his poker face even when there was no one to hide from. The young man was almost tempted to go back to Japan and turn himself in. He missed his friends; he missed his family.

The thief had always known he would have to pay the price for his actions. Kaito just hadn't expected it to hurt so much. Still, the young man knew that if he had to do it all over again he would make the same choices.

"Besides," Kaito whispered to himself. "Even if I did go home Aoko would probably never speak to me again." Somehow, the thought didn't cheer him.

The magician shivered as an icy wind blew through his hair. Part of him had enjoyed his jaunt around the world but it was time to settle down, to put out roots so to speak. After a great deal of thought Kaito had chosen to go to America.

He was fluent in English and the retired thief could think of nowhere else it was easier to fit in. Jii had gone ahead, taking a more direct route. A new identity was waiting for Kaito, one that would hold up to the most intense scrutiny.

_"Flight 114, Mexico City to Los Angeles now boarding."_ The announcement jarred the young man from his thoughts. With a heavy sigh, Kaito picked up his bag and move towards the ramp. It was time to start his new life.

_SoaGSoaGSoaGSoaG_

_All right, things are going well_

_I'm not sure when the next piece will be up_

_Finals are coming soon_

_Hope you liked it_


	6. Transitions

_Magic Kaitou does not belong to me, unfortunately_

_Sorry this took so long, I got distracted_

**Transitions**

A pair of dreamy hazel eyes stared vacantly out the train's window. Ah yes, the magician thought to himself, another glamorous day in the life of Kaito Kuro . . .

Except he wasn't him anymore was he. The id in his pocket read Kevin Branson, born in the good old US of A. He had picked the name pretty much at random. Okay, not entirely. Bran did mean raven. It had been funny at the time.

Kevin's father was American, his mother Japanese. Both had been killed in a tragic accident of course. It was easier than trying to maintain a slew of fictitious relatives. He even had a genuine college degree. The Internet was such a wonderful thing.

All in all, the former kaitou presented the perfect picture of a young man who wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do with his life. Which was honestly how Kaito felt. The magician was at somewhat of a loose end.

He didn't have to work. The money from several patents, under various names, was more than sufficient for him to live modestly. But, Kaito was bored, and that was something the magician had never handled well. He tended to do things he regretted later, like booby-trapping tantei-kun's bedroom.

Mentally, Kaito reviewed his marketable skills. Well, he was a master thief. That was out. The young man had no intention of stealing for a living. It was probably also a bad idea to become a magician. He wanted to avoid attention, not attract it. The disguised figure wracked his brain. What other skills did he possess? Somehow, he couldn't see himself asking someone if they wanted fries with that.

The young man barely noticed when the train entered a tunnel. When they came out was another matter. Kaito was on his feet before the sound of the scream fully registered. One of the other passengers was sprawled out on the floor. The magician could tell at a glance he wasn't getting back up. He had seen enough dead bodies to recognize the scene for what it was.

Kaito was not at all pleased. For one, the presence of a victim meant there was also a murderer. This was something he objected to on both a personal and professional basis. Second, wasn't stumbling over dead bodies Kudo's gig. He hoped this didn't become a habit.

The police arrived shortly thereafter. Kaito watched them silently as they went about there business. He had given his statement. After that, the cops had pretty much ignored the ex-thief. Not only had he been a good distance away, he hadn't even known the victim. So far as the officers were concerned, he wasn't a suspect.

Their main focus seemed to be on the victim's girlfriend, Sarah. She was crying, but the master of disguise knew full well they could be crocodile tears. He could see why the police suspected her. The girl had motive, and opportunity. The pair had gotten into a huge fight the day before; the dead man had been cheating on her.

Sarah sniffed; her eyes were red. "I didn't do it," she insisted. The older cop didn't look convinced.

The muscles around Kaito's eyes tightened faintly as he noticed something. His intelligent gaze swept the scene, putting the other pieces together. The victim had been killed when a poisoned dart struck him in the arm. Due to the darkness in the tunnel, the cops had assumed that the killer was in close proximity to him.

This wasn't the case. The magician knew who had done it, and how. Sarah was innocent. Stay out of it, the more pragmatic side of his brain urged. Don't draw attention to yourself, let the police handle it.

Except the police didn't see. He couldn't just stand there. Kaito had to do something. "Excuse me," he interrupted politely. His voice did not have a noticeable foreign accent. That had taken a bit of practice. It was worth it though.

The older one shot him an irritated look. "What is it?"

"She didn't do it," the magician pointed to another man. "He did."

The indicated figure went white, then red. "That is ridiculous," he protested. "Peter was my friend."

The older detective was inclined to agree, but his partner insisted they hear the young man out.

"Look at the beads on his armlet," Kaito instructed. "They glow in the dark." The dart had struck a bare inch above them. "From where he was sitting, that guy had a clear shot," the magician pointed out.

"Oh yeah," the other turned belligerent. "I suppose I threw the dart at him."

Kaito remained calm. "You used a blow gun, which you immediately disposed of." His eyes moved upwards. "Odd that the window is open, considering how cold it is."

The man was silent for a moment; he knew he was caught. "He deserved it," the murderer hissed at last. "Perfect Peter, the best at everything. Me, I'm only second place, nothing special," venom dripped from his words.

Sarah looked shocked. "How could you?"

"Oh please," he spat. "You thought the same as everyone else. You choose him," _not me_, the final words were left unspoken.

Fingers clenched into a fist as the former thief resisted the urge to deck the man. "So you killed him and tried to frame her. What would that have done for you?" He let his scorn leak into his voice.

"What are you, stupid?" the killer asked. "I would have been number one. Everyone would have known what happened to Peter and Sarah."

Kaito had heard enough. This man was willing to destroy two lives, just to better his own. He felt sick. The magician turned to walk away, only to be stopped by the younger cop.

"You're very observant," the detective praised. He looked about five years older than Kaito.

The magician shrugged. "It was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing," blue eyes watched the younger man carefully. "Have you ever considered becoming a cop Kevin?"

The phantom thief almost laughed in his face. That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard, him, a police officer? "Not really," he grinned. "I have this problem with authority. Besides," his gaze strayed to where the emts were taking the body away.

The cop's eyes softened. "I understand. Still," he added. "There are other ways to help people in law enforcement."

In spite of his feelings, Kaito looked thoughtful as the officer walked away. Helping people, now that had serious appeal. A career as a police officer wasn't for him, but maybe, a private detective. For one instant the Kaitou Kid's trademark grin flashed across his features. It was time to get to work.

_SoaGSoaGSoaG_

_All right, another one down_

_Please tell me your thoughts_

_Reviews equal Extra Motivation_


	7. Genesis

_Still don't own Magic Kaitou_

_Plus, I'm a college student_

_I don't have that much money_

**Genesis**

Kaito, or rather Kevin, moved to straighten one of the paintings on the wall. No matter what you did for a living, appearances were everything. The weeks spent jumping from one location to the next seemed like a distant memory. The ex-thief had made a home for himself, as well as a career.

The magician didn't have his own agency, not yet. But he intended to some day. He just needed to finish up his apprenticeship first. It would only take a couple years, and it wasn't like Kaito had anything else to do.

It had been a pleasant surprise to discover how much he already knew about police procedure and investigation. Kaito chalked it up to Nakamori's influence. Hakuba had probably contributed a bit too. Thanks to his head start, getting into the field had been far easier than the kaitou had anticipated.

Kevin Branson was not famous; he would never be famous. That suited Kaito just fine. He went out of his way to avoid high profile cases. Attracting attention was not a good idea if you were a wanted man. Besides, the prospect of fame was not why he had decided to do this.

Helping the little guy, that was how the magician spent his days. Animals too, just yesterday he had been asked to rescue a kitten from a tree. It hadn't been grateful for his efforts. The fiend had scratched him. It was quite possible the wound would scar.

Life as a private investigator suited the young man even better than he had anticipated. His skills, both in disguise and thievery, had proved invaluable. Fortunately, no one was about to ask him how he got his results, even his mentor. It just wasn't done.

Sort of like how people frowned upon asking a magician to reveal his tricks. Kaito still practiced his magic of course, just not as Kevin. He would never give that up, and if he occasionally took a midnight stroll through a museum. Well, as long as he didn't get caught, who was to tell?

A small smile flickered over his lips. Yes, this life did indeed suit him very well.

_SoaGSoaGSoaG_

_Good news, was offered an internship_

_This means the job search is over_

_At least until next year_

_Hope you liked the story_

_Please R&R_


	8. Witch

_Much to my despair I have not acquired_

_Magic Kaitou since my last update_

**Witch**

Kaito watched silently as the light from the setting sun reflected off the cities skyscrapers. It was beautiful. The magician wasn't at all bothered by the fact there was fifty stories between him and the ground. In many ways, the young man was more at home in the sky than on the earth.

A faint sigh escaped his throat. Kaito knew he had nothing to complain about really. He was alive, and free (more or less). Things could have turned out much worse. The scars that adorned his body were constant reminders of his various brushes with death.

Still, the former thief was lonely. He had made some friends of course, both Kevin and Kaito were social people, but none of them really knew him. They only saw what he wanted them to see.

Part of Kaito hoped to hear one of the tantei's voices, declaring he was under arrest. It wouldn't happen. No one could have followed his trail. At least, the magician amended, not by conventional means.

Almost in response to his thoughts, a low seductive voice spoke up from behind him. "Good evening Kaito-kun."

A true smile stretched across the dark haired man's face and he turned to face the sorceress. Kaito caught one of her hands in his own before raising it to his lips, planting a chaste kiss on the beauty's knuckles. "Good evening to you as well Miss. Witch," he greeted. "You look as lovely as ever."

Akako laughed, "flatterer." After a moment of comfortable silence the young woman spoke again. "Hakuba-kun fainted when he read your letter you know." If anyone had doubted the detective was half British, that would have settled the matter.

Kaito's smile shifted to a smirk the task force would have recognized instantly. "Really," his eyes glittered with mirth. "I don't suppose you got pictures?"

The sorceress looked up at the magician through thick eyelashes. "And if I did?" she inquired coyly.

Her companion gave the question a moments thought before threading his arm through hers. "Then I would feel obligated to invite an old friend to dinner."

_SoaGSoaGSoaG_

_I couldn't cut Kaito off from his old life completely_

_I'm not sure if Kaito and Akako should be in a relationship or just friends_

_What do you think?_


	9. Contact

_Still don't own MK_

_Pouts_

**Contact**

A beautiful young woman stepped outside, into the sunshine, and walked down the drive. Casually, Aoko removed several letters, reading the return addresses as she began the trip back to the house. Junk mail, bill, more junk mail, Aoko took one glance at the last letter and froze. She would know that handwriting anywhere.

The day her Father came home to tell her Kaito was the thief he had chased for years was the worst of Aoko's entire life. She had yelled, she had screamed. The young woman had been adamant that she hated Kid. Finally, she had just locked herself into her room and cried.

That hadn't lasted. Soon enough the pain had turned to hurt, and Aoko had wandered out in search of answers. Kaito had to have a reason for what he had done. He knew how she felt about the phantom thief. The young woman refused to believe that years of friendship had been nothing more than a game to the magician. Yes, her best friend was the Kaitou Kid, but he was also Kaito. Surely she meant something to him.

Her Father had given them to her, even the facts that had not been released to the general public. No one had objected. They all felt she deserved to know. Hakuba had added his own speculations, compiled from years of observing their former classmate.

Aoko's fingers trembled as she opened the envelope. Supposedly, it had been sent from Tibet. She knew she should tell her Father about this, and she would, just after she had read the letter.

_Dear Aoko, _

_I wouldn't blame you if you burned this letter the moment you saw who it was from. Though obviously, if you are reading this than you didn't. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry._

_I wish I could also tell you that I regretted it, but I don't. I did what I felt I had to if I wanted to see justice done. I was more than willing to make the sacrifice if it meant the Black Organization would not hurt anyone else. Saying otherwise would be a lie, and I've already told you too many of those._

_You might be wondering why I didn't tell you. It is not that I don't trust you. I do. Even if you hate me now, you are my best friend. I just, I didn't want you to get involved. It was safer that way. I also didn't want to make you choose between your Father and me. I knew he would come first, which is the way things should be._

_Enough with the depressing stuff though. I am well, in case you are wondering. The sunsets I see out my apartment window are beautiful and I have been amusing myself with a new job, all completely legal, promise. I've retired from the thieving business. _

_Anyway, I find that I am getting off topic. I never meant to hurt you Aoko. I hope that you can forgive me, though I understand if you don't. _

_-Kaito_

_P.S. I hear you are getting married. Congrats. Do me a favor and remind your boyfriend that if he doesn't treat you right I'll make sure he lives to regret it._

Tears of happiness ran down Aoko's cheeks as she clutched the letter to her chest. Her last doubts about their friendship swept away by the magician's words. He did care. She was also relieved that the magician had managed to land on his feet. Even if she would never admit it aloud, she had been worried.

The young woman understood why her best friend had done it and she did forgive him. Now, she just prayed that someday Kaito would come home.

_SoaGSoaGSoaG_

_This is now my first priority_

_So updates should be quicker_

_Please Review, it makes me happy_


	10. Encounter

_As much as I wish it otherwise_

_MK and DC will never be mine_

**Encounter**

It was a perfectly ordinary day in the city of New York as Kevin Branson, PI, walked down the street. He was actually between cases at the moment. Enjoying the sunshine seemed to be a perfectly valid way to spend his spare time. Useful too, considering his alter ego's skin tone was darker than Kaito's.

Idly, the retired thief's eyes slid over the crowd. The man standing near the fire hydrant was an undercover reporter. In Kaito's expert opinion, the guy's disguise wasn't up to snuff. The group of teens hanging out on the steps had been drinking; bad habit that. They had all the classic signs of a hangover. The young man snorted as he examined an older woman that just oozed wealth. The diamonds she was wearing were fake, too oily. He could tell from here.

Kaito almost tripped over his own two feet when his eyes settled on a very familiar figure. It was Kudo. What was the detective doing here? The magician instinctively sank into a patch of nearby shadows. The other looked good. It was obvious the last few years had agreed with the man who could have been his twin. The brunette made a mental note to ask Akako if the tantei and Mouri-san had gotten married yet. A blind, deaf man could tell the pair were madly in love.

The magician resisted the urge to approach the other. No matter how much he wanted to, the ex-thief knew it was a very bad idea. Shinichi had always possessed an uncanny ability to pick him out of a crowd, no matter how perfect his disguise. Honestly, he wondered about that sometimes. Then again, this was the same guy who couldn't walk down a street without finding a body. It wasn't normal, not that Kaito was in a position to criticize.

No one noticed the magician as he slipped away. For him it was child's play, and this time he didn't even have to avoid a horde of police officers as he did it. Kaito made a mental note to stay inside for a while. He was certain the detective wouldn't be staying long.

Meanwhile, a frown stretched across Shinichi's face. His intelligent gaze turned to the crowd. The tantei could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing on end; but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. _That's odd_, he thought to himself. _I could have sworn… _

After a moment, Kudo shook his head abruptly. He was just imagining things. There was no one there.

_SoaGSoaGSoaG_

_I think I have the rest of this fic outlined_

_Now I just need to write it_

_Hope you liked_


	11. Dinner

_Must find a better way to organize my life_

_Anyway, on with the story_

**Dinner**

"Hey," Kaito greeted as he slid into the seat across from the sorceress. "Sorry I'm late. I got held up with work."

Akako smirked and deftly tucked a strand of long crimson hair behind one ear. "In that case," she stated innocently. "You can pay."

The magician rolled his eyes but did not otherwise protest. He knew his companion wasn't quite as forgiving as she seemed. Undoubtedly Akako would order the most expensive item on the menu.

Drawing attention from the other people in the restaurant wasn't an issue. Kaito had observed that no one could quite seem to recall what he and Akako looked like after they left. He suspected it was the witch's doing.

The two magic users did date occasionally. It was just for fun though, nothing serious. Neither Kaito nor Akako saw a house with a white picket fence and 2.5 children in their future. The pair enjoyed each other's company, but they were friends more than anything.

That was just as well though. The magician and the sorceress were enough trouble individually. Can you imagine what any children of theirs would be like?

Their "dates" also gave them the chance to exchange gossip and keep in touch. Things like Aoko being thrilled with the set of picture frames the ex-thief had sent her as a wedding present. He had made them himself. The task force was doing well. They may have never caught the Kaitou Kid, but the officers were very good at their jobs. Hakuba had recently been promoted.

"Speaking of detectives," Kaito put in. "I saw Kudo recently. I don't suppose you know if he and Mouri-san have tied the knot yet."

The witch nodded. "They have. In fact I heard they are expecting their first child."

Blue/violet eyes lit up, mischief shining in their depths. "Really," the magician drawled. Now that was interesting. He would have to send a present.

**Bonus**

Sonoko frowned at the sole package left on the table. "Now who is this one from?" the young woman wondered aloud.

Ran looked up from the pile of opened presents perplexed. "I'm not sure," she looked out of the crowd of females who had gathered to throw her a baby shower. "Anyone recognize it?"

At the various negatives the expectant mother rolled her eyes. "Just give it here," the package was handed over. When Ran read the tag her eyes opened wide. "It's from Kid!" she exclaimed.

"Really!" Sonoko squealed leaning over her shoulder. "What does it say?"

"_It's a girl,"_ the card proclaimed. "_Congratulations Kudo-san. Though you'll have to forgive me for hoping she takes after you. I'm sure tantei-kun will understand._

Sonoko's eyes went dreamy. "Oh Kid-sama," she sighed.

Ran gave her best friend an odd look. "You're still caught up on him?" she questioned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sonoko asked. "He is so brave, going after the Black Organization like that. He's a hero! Besides," little hearts appeared around her head. "Have you seen the pictures? He is so handsome."

He looked like Shinichi, Ran reflected as she opened the box. It was a stuffed dove. Immediately her guests accosted her, all exclaiming just how cute the small animal was.

Much to the Father's despair, and Kaito's amusement, that dove would become the child's favorite toy.

_SoaGSoaGSoaG_

_Huh, the Bonus was longer than I thought_

_Oh well, it is all good_

_Review, or I'll send the fire-breathing kitty after you_


	12. Memories

_If I owned Magic Kaitou there would be more than four volumes_

**Memories**

Kaito's heart clenched as he looked at the little girl sitting despondently on a swing. She looked so much like Aoko had at that age with her brown hair and bright blue eyes. The magician couldn't help himself; he walked over to the swing set. "Hey kid," he asked. "You all right?"

The young girl sniffed, trying to hide her tears. When she looked up, her eyes were a little wary, but still innocent. Kaito almost envied her that. Neither he nor Aoko had been completely ignorant of the darker side of life growing up. Their parents had tried, but some things can't be helped.

"My Mommy told me not to talk to strangers," she said softly.

The ex-thief grinned. "That is wise advice. My Mom told me that too, but my Dad taught me I should never leave a lady in distress." He crouched down in front of the girl. "Want to see a magic trick?" Kaito asked.

Hesitantly, the girl nodded.

With barely a thought, the magician pulled a yellow rose out of thin air. It was a trick he could pull off in his sleep. It had been one of his best friend's favorites. "For you," he said. Kaito was gratified to see the little one's eyes light up in wonder, her earlier sadness forgotten.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

Kaito lightly bopped her on the nose. "A good magician never reveals his secrets," he replied. "Now take it." He knew he was being a bit reckless, but he didn't care.

"Thank you!" the little girl squealed as she hugged him. "I'm going to go show my Mom." With that she turned and scampered across the playground.

"Mom! Mom look," she shouted excitedly.

The young woman looked up from her conversation. "What is it Anna?" she asked.

Proudly the little girl presented the flower. "A nice man gave it to me," she said. "It's magic."

Her Mother looked a little worried. "What nice man?"

"That . . ." Anna frowned. "Where did he go?"

The woman reached down to ruffle her daughter's hair, her worries disappearing. It seemed the man had been as nice as he seemed. "He probably just went home, it is getting dark." She reached down to take Anna's hand.

"Hey Mom," the girl spoke as they were leaving the park.

"Yes Anna?"

"I don't want to be a ballerina anymore."

The woman laughed, her daughter had been stuck on that point for almost a year. "Then what do you want to be?"

The little girl grinned. "A magician. That way I can make people smile."

An indulgent look crossed the woman's face. Meanwhile, in the branches of a nearby tree Kaito grinned. Maybe she wasn't so much like Aoko after all, but that was all right. He was sure she would be a great magician.

_SoaGSoaGSoaG_

_I will have this story done before summer break, promise_

_Just a few more to go_


	13. Visitor

_I own no one and nothing_

**Visitor**

"Tea?" the younger man offered. He was almost surprised by the sound of his own voice. It had been a long time since he had spoken as Kaito Kuroba. However, this was the one person he had never had to hide from.

Jii smiled and reached out to take the cup. "Thank you young master."

Kaito rolled his eyes but did not otherwise protest. In his mind, Jii was his partner, not his servant. He knew trying to convince the older man of that was a futile effort though. They had had that conversation many times before.

The afternoon passed in pleasant conversation. It wasn't often they had the chance to talk like this, that only made the time more valuable to the retired kaitou. Jii brought more than just the pleasure of his company too. He also brought letters from his Mother. It was not as though she could mail them. That was another thing to look forward to.

A sigh emerged from Jii's throat as he observed Toichi's son. To another, Kaito would have seemed perfectly happy. The older man knew he wasn't. "I do wish you would let me stay." It wasn't good for the younger man to be so isolated.

Blue eyes narrowed, the colored contacts set aside for the moment. "No!" the single word was stated sharply. They had been lucky that neither the Black Organization nor the police had ever discovered the identity of Kid's accomplice. The only one who had was Nightmare, and he was dead.

It wasn't that Kaito would not enjoy the company, but Jii was getting old. He had already given up so much to help him. The magician wouldn't let him sacrifice what he had left. There was no reason for the other to live a life on the run.

Jii did not look pleased, but he didn't press the point. The young master had made his wishes perfectly clear. Of course, that wouldn't stop him from keeping his eye on Kaito. If he didn't, who would?

_SoaGSoaGSoaGSoaG_

_We have progress_

_The next one should be out soon_

_My schedule for next week is fairly clear_


	14. Case

_Still don't own Kaito_

_Sniff, so sad_

_Anyway, I'm sure someone was curious about our_

_thief turned private investigator at work, so here he is_

**Case**

Kaito silently shadowed the conman from the safety of the rooftops. It was amazing how no one ever looked up. Well, the task force did, but they were the exception. Chasing flying objects was old hat to them.

The ex-kaitou had been tracking this man for several weeks. He had been hired to retrieve a necklace his prey had stolen from an elderly woman by her grandson. Evidently, the piece had great sentimental value. It was also worth quite a bit of money.

Now Kaito was not above taking advantage of his own charm when the situation called for it, but that was just low. Manipulating an old lady like that. Fortunately, the conman still had the necklace on him. Trying to track a single piece once it had been sold was almost impossible. This way all the thief turned P.I. had to do was wait.

According to his contacts the police were closing in on the man. It wouldn't be long before he was arrested. Then his client could simply claim the necklace. The magician could imagine the scene now. First, all the stolen items would need to be cataloged. That would take some time. Then there would be the paperwork, filing the claim, proving ownership, etcetera.

Kaito paused, to hell with this. Why should he deal with all the red tape when there were easier ways? Casually, he dropped a grenade over the side of the roof. It wasn't of the exact same design he had used as Kid, but it was very similar. The ally filled with sleeping gas very quickly.

The conman didn't stand a chance. He was out like a light. It was a few seconds work to retrieve the necklace. Kaito observed the stolen property a moment before laughing silently to himself. Yep, he was perfectly respectable now. Just as respectable as was good for him and not one bit more. The magician left his prey where he had fallen. It was no longer his problem; the police could take things from here.

Perhaps he should do a little work on the necklace before returning it, Kaito thought idly to himself. There were greasy fingerprints all over. It was obvious the conman had known nothing about caring for jewelry. The retired phantom thief sniffed disdainfully to himself. What an amateur.

_SoaGSoaGSoaGSoaG_

_I'll try to get the next two out together_

_The first one is sort of a transition piece_

_Please review_


	15. Prepare

_I own nothing and no one_

**Prepare**

The magician pursed his lips as he took a last look around the small apartment. He had spent the afternoon sorting through his possessions, deciding what he was taking with him. The answer, not a whole lot.

Carelessly the ex-thief flipped a picture of his supposed parents over. That was definitely staying. The only reason he had it was to prevent awkward questions about the fictional pair.

It was a somewhat odd how few things meant anything to him. Everything he gave a damn about had fit into a small daypack. Kaito had lived in America almost a decade, but it didn't feel like home. He wasn't at all attached to the area, or the people he knew. Japan was his home. It would always be his home. It was like the last ten years had just been one long vacation.

The man, for he was a man now, not a boy, frowned at the sight of his reflection. Low hanging brownish-red hair, dark eyes, a distinctive scar to draw attention away from the rest of his features. It was the face the ex-thief had woken up to for more years than he cared to recall. Well not anymore.

A snap of slender fingers and the disguise disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The magician was himself again, slightly older of course. But then, that was to be expected. The spiky haired figure smirked at the mirror. "Welcome back Kaito Kuroba," he whispered to himself. It really had been to long.

He picked up the daypack, slinging over one shoulder before sauntering out into the night. The door closed and locked itself behind the retired kaitou. If anything, the years had only improved his magic skills. The magician had picked up more than one new trick.

Kaito could feel the familiar rush cascading through his system. It was the sensation he got before every heist. The one that said he was doing something the authorities wouldn't approve of, but that it didn't matter because he was going to get away with it. The brunette could just imagine the looks on everyone's faces now.

The magician made it his business to make sure that the odds always fell in his favor, and this plan had been a long time in the making. Nothing was going to go wrong.

Kaito gave a carefree laugh, the moonlight reflecting off his pale features. "Ready or not," he murmured. "Here I come."

_SoaGSoaGSoaG_

_I will get this story done before school gets out_

_Just a few more chapters to go_


	16. Loophole

_Still don't own DC or MK_

_And now, the scene that started it all_

**Loophole**

Hakuba sighed as he flipped through the thick file. In it were copies of every letter Kid had sent back home since his flawless disappearing act a decade before, including his evaluation of the security system surrounding England's crown jewels. The detective had forwarded a copy of that back to his home country. The blond had considered it his duty as a British citizen even if he spent most of his time in Japan.

Its contents had been scrutinized countless times for some hint of the thief's whereabouts. To date, the kaitou's location had been narrowed to somewhere on planet earth. Saguru sighed. In his opinion, it was highly unlikely he would notice anything that hadn't already been noted. His former classmate was far from stupid. Still, orders were orders.

"What'cha doing?" a familiar voice piped up from behind him.

An irritated look crossed the detectives face as he glanced over his shoulder at the interloper. "What does it look like I'm doing Kuroba." After a moment Saguru froze, then he spun to face the other. He couldn't believe it. What was the thief doing here?

His chair clattered to the floor as Hakuba shot to his feet, looming over the smaller man. "You," he started. "You're under arrest!" His shout caught the attention of the entire precinct.

Kaito just looked amused. "Whatever for?"

"What for? You're the goddamn Kaitou Kid!! That's what for." If the officers hadn't heard his earlier exclamation, they certainly heard that.

The magician gracefully dodged the blonde's predictable lunge, ducking behind a startled Shinichi Kudo who had just entered the room. "But Hakuba," he whined. "I've never committed a capital offense."

Saguru stared at the thief suspiciously. Why did he get the feeling someone was about to get the better of him? It was not a familiar sensation. At least, not since Kuroba had left. "Which means?" he calmly inquired.

A head of brown hair pocked up from where Kaito was hiding behind his would be twin, revealing violet eyes. "Which means the warrant for my arrest expired, yesterday."

One of the officers quickly typed a query into the computer before raising his head. "He's right." There was a moment of silence.

"You," Hakuba sputtered. "You're still under arrest."

"For what?"

The detective thought a moment. "Fraud, identity theft."

The smirk that spread across Kaito's face was all Kid's. "Prove it."

Shinichi attempted to smother a laugh while Hakuba just groaned. Why had he missed the magician again? It had been less than one day since Kuroba had come back into his life, and he was getting a headache.

_SoaGSoaGSoaG_

_The statute of limitations is a wonderful thing_

_I don't know the details but I'm sure you can only take someone to _

_trial so long after a crime is committed_

_and no matter how famous Kaito is, he's just a thief_

_a non-violent one at that_

_If I'm wrong too bad, I am the author therefore what I say goes_


	17. Family

_I do not own Magic Kaitou_

**Family**

Though his face was calm, Kaito's heart hammered in his chest. It was the Kaitou Kid Task Force's Annual Barbeque, and the magician had decided to take the opportunity to renew old acquaintances. Hakuba knew he was coming, but no one else did. The detective had promised not to say anything.

The crowd of police officer's went silent as they noticed the thief standing in their midst. A decade hadn't changed the brunette that much, and they all knew Kuroba was back in the country. One woman took a few hesitant steps forward.

"Kaito," Aoko whispered hopefully. She approached slowly; fearful the vision of her best friend would disappear. He didn't. "Kaito!" she broke into a run before glomping the magician.

He stumbled backwards from the force of her leap, arms wrapping around the other instinctively. A burden he hadn't even been aware of lifted from his shoulders at that moment. She forgave him.

Violet eyes twinkled and he offered a smile to his childhood friend. "Careful Aoko," Kaito looked to one side focusing on a nearby figure. "You're going to make your husband jealous." His grip tightened briefly before the magician released her, sliding out the woman's arms and approaching another figure.

Violet eyes met black ones. "Inspector Nakamori," he greeted respectfully. Kaito's gaze was firmly fixed on the older man's feet as he bowed deeply, awaiting the other's judgment.

Gently, Ginzo reached out and raised the magician's head, intently studying the familiar features. After a brief pause he sighed, sliding his fingers through Toichi's son's unruly hair. "Welcome home Kaito." Then, he fixed the former thief with a severe look. "Do not do that again," the inspector ordered.

A bright grin spread across the magician's face. "Hai keibu," he chirped in a cheerful tone.

The inspector looked around at the crowd. "What are you all waiting for?" he demanded. "Get him!" The officer's quickly snapped out of their daze, lunging forward in a classic attempt at dogpile on the bandit. It was hard to tell where one man ended and the next began.

"Hmm," Kaito's voice murmured in Aoko's ear. "Not bad, I'd give it an eight. Maybe an eight and a half."

The blue-eyed woman blinked at the magician before looking back at the pile. Now how had he done that? Oh yeah, he was Kaito. She grabbed her friend by the hand and pulled him towards her family. "Come on, I still have to introduce you to my kids."

Kaito didn't mind be dragged around in the least. They had a lot to catch up on, and plenty of time to do it. After all, he was home now.

_SoaGSoaGSoaGSoaG_

_Just one chapter left_

_I'll try to get it up tomorrow_

_Please review_


	18. Free

_I own nothing and no one_

**Free**

Kaito pondered the path his life had taken as he sat sprawled out on the beach chair. Multi-colored juggling balls rose and fell around him in increasingly intricate patterns. The magician had always thought better with something in his hands.

It had been a difficult road to walk, but he had made it. The Pandora Gem was gone, the elite of the Black Organization was in prison, and amazingly as it enough, Kaito had gotten away with it unscathed.

Of course, the media had caused a huge hubbub upon his return. It was to be expected. The Kaitou Kid was famous after all. The frenzy was already starting to subside though. The magician suspected the reporters were getting frustrated with their inability to catch him. No pun intended. It was hard to interview someone who could vanish in a literal heartbeat.

Idly the ex-thief considered starting his PI business back up before disregarding the idea. His actions would be far more closely scrutinized than they had been in the United States. It would take all the fun out of it.

Or perhaps he should fulfill his childhood dream and become a professional stage magician. Kaito certainly had the skills. He could even take on an apprentice; pass on his knowledge to the next generation. The magician would always treasure the expression on his three favorite tantei's faces when they had come upon their former prey teaching their children how to juggle.

Kaito grinned as a third option presented itself. The Task Force could certainly use someone of his skills. Wouldn't that be ironic, an ex-thief working with the group that bore his name. He doubted they would turn him down. The ex-kaitou would be an asset to any theft investigation, which was what Nakamori's men specialized in.

Oh well, it wasn't as if he had to decide now. The world was wide open. The magician could do anything he chose. Kaito's juggling balls disappeared into an unseen pocket as the magician stretched back to gaze at the sky. It was the same color as his Father's eyes had been.

"Do you see me Dad?" Kaito murmured. "I did it." He only wished the first Kaitou Kid was there to witness his victory. Then again, perhaps his spirit was.

_SoaGSoaGSoaG_

_This story is now complete_

_Thank you for all the support_

_I really appreciated it._


End file.
